Good Enough
by GoldenRose17
Summary: Aftering blowing up at his leader, Deidara finds himself in a field left to his thoughts. Till the usual suspect comes along and helps to cool his head. Even rivals can led a hand when someone needs a shoulder.


Here it was again. The endless sky, black as the cloth that covered my chest and legs. The cloth was made of fabric twins and stitches, rubbing lightly against my skin with every small inch my body turned. Up above, that endless ceiling, it was made of nothing but places I could never reach. Not that there was many places I could go here. There were rules down here, in this land filled with burden. I left home to be free, to explore and live freely. Instead I find myself laying in this plush grass, the only escape I have from my choices. I couldn't go back, not after that. Everyone had someone in charge, someone they answered to. Answers, not screams. No one ever screamed at him, and yet I did; I blew up at him. Even now my throat held a tingling burn from the heated words that escaped, and oh how I threw them at him with such passion. I regret it now though. The burn I would receive later was bound it be much worse. Only a few months here, in this disgusting, holed up business and I hate it. There was nothing good about this place.. other then this, right here. Sitting alone and gazing up at the sky. This was my favorite time, when everything was calm and silent. People always assume I love the bright days, the noise of the world around me. Really it's a headache. I like my voice, that doesn't mean I like hearing every other voice in the world. I like my own because it's always been with me. Altering only slightly over the years, no matter what happened or what changed, my voice was always with me. Strange way to think, but my strange thinking it what kept me alive up till now. At least I thought it did. Back there, when I slammed my hands on that polished desk and raised my voice high, there was no thoughts. My head was so fuzzy, so hot.

Perhaps I could leave. I miss traveling, going where ever I pleased to be at. Then again, if I did that, my head would be on a damn stick as a warning to those who dared to misbehave again. This wasn't a job, nor a business; it was simply hell.

Speaking of my head, it moved. The sky tilted, a firm head under my head. I was curious, to who would disturb me, but also scared. I didn't let my thoughts urge me to move, or anything. my eyes fell closed, enjoying the suddenly darkness that filled my eyes and my head. After a moment, the hand slid away and instead my head was in someones lap. I knew this, due to several reasons. The position was so familiar, as were the fingers that threaded through my hair. I didn't dare open my eyes now, that would be a terrible idea. This new arrival, I knew who it was. There was only one person within miles of here that was willing to do this to me. Finally, my thoughts flooded back in. Though I knew this person wasn't safe, I knew I was, for the moment. In the time I had been here, incidents that led me frustrated were common. This was the result half the time, me in this grassy area and simply enjoying the night air when this fellow came to bother me. It was always the same result. My head in his lap and him stroking my hair. At first he merely kept my head in his lap, ignoring my hissed threats, then after the third time he started to brush my hair. Every visit, the affection would grow very lightly. He never spoke though, and I always fell asleep, waking with him gone; when I would see him he would never say a word about it. I suppose it was a silent contract? Something lame like that.

The time slipped away, as did my awake state. With the soft massage of those skilled fingers, I found myself slipping away into sleep. I didn't fight it, pleased to rest like this. It was these nights that I slept the easiest, that I was able to dream without worrying. Of course, by now all my worries were gone. I knew I wouldn't be in trouble, something just told me from how calm the other man was. He assured of me of this as well, speaking for the first time in all his visits. The man had leaned forward, his long bangs brushing my cheek softly, causing me to hold back a light shiver. He softly whispered 'It's taken care of' Just those four words, but they were enough to ease all my worries. He didn't lie, never to me. No matter how much we disliked each other during the day, well I disliked him, and no matter what happened, he never lied. A soft sigh escaped me, and I heard a weak 'heh' from the male. So strange, to hear that noise, then again it was rare to hear him speak. No matter, I was pleased. I let a smile appear on my face, but only a moment. My lips had only been parted a moment to thank him before the others pressed to my own. It was shocking, and one of the oddest feelings.

I had kissed, several times, but nothing like this. That isn't to say the man was a god in seduction, but merely the feeling against it. His lips were so soft, making me think of my own chapped ones, but all my thoughts soon melted. On instinct, I followed his lead and our lips mused together. He tasted sweet, but I knew it was dinner. Those sweet little treats he always ate; I could only imagine what I tasted like, last damn thing I ate was that grass-blade I tried to whistle with. Not the best though. Still even, the kiss finally was ended. He sat straight again, I suppose, and I rested in his lap. The urge to lick the sweet linger on my lips was almost too much to hold back from, but I held. In fact, I held very well. We fell back into the moment from before, mere hair pets and such. It was perfect enough though. My anger was gone, and my thoughts of leaving had vanished. Maybe that is why he always came here, to stop me. Maybe he just had nothing better to do. I wasn't about to ask, and I doubt I ever would ask. No, instead I merely relaxed in that lap and let my dreams tug me away from the world around me. I knew he wouldn't be there when I woke up to the gentle warmth of the sun and songs of the trees around me, but at least for now was good enough.

It would always be good enough. After all, you can't have everything... perhaps it was best to settle for things that made us smile, and this, this made me beam when no one looked.

* * *

Yeah... thanks for reading. Review if ya' wish.


End file.
